


The Secret Life of the Italian Teenager

by GayEggBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Nico, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cute Nico, Fluff, Italian accent, M/M, Nico can Secretly Sing, Nico's dad is shit, Will is a Mess, Will is whipped, blushy nico, musician Will, recluse nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayEggBoy/pseuds/GayEggBoy
Summary: Solangelo High School AU: Nico is a small student from Italy with a lot of anxiety and Will is a comforting new friend who supports and admires him. Will helps Nico accept his past and falls in love with him in the process."Nico walked down the halls, his milk white face looking down at his class schedule, completely lost. His face tightened as a grunt of impatience and frustration quietly left his lips. He continued walking aimlessly while counting the numbers on each classroom, disappointed at the confusing pattern they seemed to create. Second bell rang."





	1. Death Boy Di Angelo's First Day of School

Nico walked down the halls, his milk white face looking down at his class schedule, completely lost. His lips tightened as a grunt of impatience and frustration quietly escaped his throat. He continued wandering aimlessly while counting the numbers on each classroom, disappointed at the confusing pattern they seemed to create. Second bell rang.

"Perfect now I'm gonna be late to my second class." Nico whispered to himself. He looked up and found the eyes of a tall blonde boy with slightly crooked glasses. Refusing to admit his need for help Nico kept walking while also avoiding the other boys calm sky blue eyes. 

"Um, hey are you lost? Where is your next class; maybe I could help you find it?" Said the blue eyed stranger, a worried smile spread across his cheeks. Nico was still shocked that this other person talked to him. He just stood and stared. 

"Sure," Nice said eventually trying to channel his emotionless side rather than what he actually felt, which was terror. 

"May I see your schedule?" The blonde said reaching one hand out for Nico's class list while using the other to swipe some of his short wind blown hair away from his face. "I'm Jason by the way. What's your name?" 

"Nico." He said, not offering any more details to the conversation. 

"Oh hey we have this class together, we better hurry, it started a couple minutes ago." Jason said, walking off in the opposite direction. Nico hopped up next to him looking back down at the ground. 

"So, Nico, why are you lost four months into the school year?" Jason asked.

"First day."

"Why are you starting school so late? Did you transfer from somewhere in the area?" 

"Traveling." Nico still hadn't looked up at the taller boy since they started walking but he could tell that his blue eyes were fixed on him. 

"You don't talk much do you? Hmmm.. I'll get you to crack though -at least I hope." Jason stopped at the door to a classroom. "Welcome to Ancient History and Culture. Our teacher is really great, you'll love him." 

Nico nodded and stepped into the room, which was small and had quite a few students. Nico's pale cheeks tinted a rosy pink as he stepped into the classroom. 'Late and new great first impression,' Nico thought to himself, 'Gods why are you so bad at this?'

"Oh, class this is our newest student," the teacher the role sheet, "Nico Di Angelo."

Nico did a slight wave to the class and turned an even darker shade pink. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and stood in front of the class awkwardly.

Jason saved Nico from being asked any questions by turning to the teacher and saying, "Oh um, Mr. Brunner? Can he sit next to me? I'll help catch him up on what we have been learning so far if he needs help."

"Okay Jason, sounds like a great idea. Nico that's desk number 13, behind Will Solace. Will would you please raise your hand? By the back wall." Mr. Brunner said before continuing his lecture on the differences between Roman and Greek gods. 

Nico stopped paying attention. His blush started to fade and he sat in his seat and pulled out his sketchbook. Nico always was a fan of art, even though he never considered himself great at it. He was grateful that this new private school offered art classes. After no time at all the bell rang and Nico had half of a very detailed flower drawn. Nico sighed, it wasn't that bad of a day so far. 

As his new classmates stood up, Nico noticed a theme. Every person around him was blonde. Him, a raven haired Italian in between 3 other teens with the brightest blonde hair that was naturally possible for a human. Nico worried about how much he would stand out in his new seat.

Jason came over and sat on Nico's desk, thankfully after he had cleared off his sketch book. 

Jason made eye contact with the smaller boy, "What are your plans for lunch?" Oh gods… 

Nico stared at Jason as the walked. Jason was the only person in this new school that he knew and he was leading the smaller boy by the hand to a large group of teens. Nico was glad that Jason was in front of him, unable to see Nico's tomato red cheeks. Finally they reached the crowd. 

"Everyone this is Nico, Nico this is everyone" 

Nico attempted a small but still unenthused smile and waved. "Hello." he whispered trying to sound friendly and probably failing. His voice came out as a sickly rasp and it caught himself off guard. He cleared his throat. 

After it was obvious he wasn't going to say more all the people in the group who weren't kissing someone else looked up and said hello back. A beautiful tan skinned girl walked up to Jason and laced her fingers in his. 

'Man he's got a girlfriend' Nico thought to himself, slightly startled at his own thought. 

Jason looked over and said, "Nico this is my girlfriend Piper." he stepped forward and continued "Will and Annabeth, you probably recognize from our class they sit on the other two sides of you. Then we have Percy, Frank, Leo, and Calypso."

Nico was sure he wouldn't remember that but he played along. He noticed the eyes of the blonde boy, Will, were fixed on him. Nico headed towards the back of the group and sat next to Will. 

"Don't fall in love with Jason." The blonde said. 

"What?" Nico replied.

"Almost everyone here is in a happy relationship, especially Jason. I saw the slight disappointment when you saw Piper." Will smirked like he just learned a juicy secret. It was annoying to Nico. 

"I'm assuming you aren't dating anyone then?" Nico said raising one eyebrow up towards the taller boy. He was surprised at his own confidence. Will laughed musically in response. 

"How did you know?" Will said sarcastically. 

"You're too salty to be dating someone, people who aren't lonely, aren't salty at cute couples. Are you interested in anyone?" Nico had never been the upfront or flirty guy. Was that flirting? Maybe it was that Will was really easy to talk too.. He was sarcastic but not flirty.

Jason looked over at Will and Nico talking and felt a slight tinge of jealousy. He walked to the pair, dragging Piper along with him, and sat in front of them. 

"Okay Solace, what's your trick? I couldn't get this little reclusive boy to say one word to me in class but it takes you not even two minutes?!?!" Jason was thoroughly angry "What's your secret?" 

Nico watched Will with glazed eyes.

"I guess he just took a liking to me? Go kiss your girlfriend or something." Will joked, turning the same bright red that Nico seemed to permanently be colored. Jason rolled his eyes dramatically and walked away, taking the hint that Will wanted some privacy. 

"Where's your next class after break?" Will asked, changing the subject. Nico handed him his schedule. "Okay we have second and sixth period together. My third is right down the hall from yours too! Guess you will be seeing a lot of me." Will said with a wink. Nico's heart felt tight and his stomach started to get woozy. 'Was this flirting? Was he flirting with me?' Nico asked himself. 'Was I flirting back?'

"I guess so." Nico said trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

The bell rang. Break was over.

Will was disappointed when the bell rang, ending his fun banter with the cute yet but intriguing new boy. 

'Is he into me? I can't tell, his emotions are so guarded. It's a good thing he's hot.' Will thought to himself. He was always able to tell how people were feeling and whether or not they were hurt. One touch and he could see their inner demons. Nico was different. It was interesting to Will. The smaller boy fascinated him.

"You said we have next period near each other." Nico shyly stepped forward to grab his bag. "I don't want to get lost again, so I'm just gonna walk with you." Will stood up. 

"Oh uh, sure! Right this way sir." Will winked again. He played it cool, even though he was dying of embarrassment on the inside. He really didn't want to mess this up! Will grabbed Nico's textbooks and they walked off together. 

"Are you an exchange student? I noticed you have an accent." Will asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Not really, I was born in Italy, I came here to America about a month ago. My father was born in America and insisted we used English around the house." Nico stopped, like it brought back painful memories. "I never really had a strong accent in the first place though." He looked down, a sad smile formed. Will just stared, unable to think of what to say next so he continued to walk in comfortable silence. 

"This is my stop." Will finally said, "Your class is three doors down." He pointed down the hall. 

Nico looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes, said thank you and continued walking. Nico turned to look back at Will right before he walked through the door and waved. 

Third period started.


	2. Dead Days and Dark Dorms

Nico was shaken during 3rd period. This new guy that he barely knew seemed so into him and flirty. Nico had never seen someone like him before.

Nico always knew he was gay, and no one in his family really cared. There were way too many problems that were more important going on. Hazel, Nico's beloved half sister, always protected him. She was 105 pounds of whoop ass and control. Even though she was on the shyer side Hazel was strong. Nico was sad to leave her behind in Italy. Their father wasn't around very often. He ran an illegal betting ring in the basement of their amazingly lavish house. He called it "The River Styx." Even though it wasn't legal the new business brought their family a lot of wealth, thanks to Hazel. When their father first showed her the establishment, she was disgusted but as she grew older he learned she had a way of knowing what to bet on. It was almost like she could control the treasures with her mind. Hazel knew what she was doing was wrong but she wanted to make sure that Nico and their mom had enough money. Then she became addicted to winning, her previous drive fading into greed. Nico's mother took him away, unable to live with the people her husband and step daughter became. 

Frozen. Nico was frozen. Memories of his childhood came flowing back to him like an endless stream of emotions. The bell started ringing and then Nico was on the floor with the boy from earlier, Percy, kneeling over him. 

'Perfect Di Angelo, day one and you’re already the weird kid who passes out in class.' 

Will dashed down the halls Percy had texted him saying: "Ur boyfriend passed out in third, in health office w/ Jason, CHECK ON HIM!!!" 

Will made sure to grab a pass and ran to see who he safely assumed would be Nico. Will was in such a rush that he didn't even bother correcting Percy. 'But I mean come on' Will thought, 'it hasn't even been one day. I barely know the guy. Though I have to admit that tiny Italian was pretty adorable.' 

The smile his thought gave him was lost when he saw the pale boy dead still on the knock off hospital bed. Jason was sitting next to him, staring at the smaller boy. 

"Is he awake" 

"He was a minute go but I told him to get some rest he looked exhausted." Jason replied, still looking at Nico. 

The health office nurse looked up at the three boys and said, "He passed out after the bell rang in his third period class, I first thought it was a seizure but then looking at his past records I realized he probably had a major panic attack. Was he overstimulated or experiencing a lot of emotions?" 

'Oh god Nico, what happened.' He just met this kid and he was already worried about him. 

"Percy texted me, he said I should check on hi-" Will was cut off by the sight of Nico sitting up and opening his eyes half way. 

"What's happening?" Nico looked dazed and confused 

"OH GOD Nico! Are you okay?" Will asked as his eyes searched the smaller boys face in search of emotion. 

"You're not my boyfriend, you don't have to check on me.." His eyes lazily shifted to Jason. "You either, matter of fact. Just go back to your classes guys."

 

The two boys hesitated. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Will said softly. 

Nico’s face contorted into an uncomfortable expression as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Listen guys, go back to class. Jeez i talk to you two once and now you're practically my acting parents. I can take care of myself.” 

The nurse put his hand on Will's shoulder, “Come on son, head back to class. I'll take good care of your friend.” The nurse winked. 

Will rolled his eyes and stood up. Looking softly at Nico and then angrily at the health office worker, Will dragged Jason out the door and walked him back to class.

When Nico was finally deemed okay to return to classes, he was scared to see Will again next period. He didn't even expect Will to be worried but he knew he would be confused and he didn't want to answer any questions the taller boy would have.

Nico's thumb rubbed against his arm, an anxious habit he had, as he walked into class. He hadn't joined his new friends Will, Jason, and Percy at lunch due to his well needed nap in the health office so he was probably going to be bombarded with questions during the next couple days. As he walked in Nico saw that Will was nowhere to be seen so he shuffled up to the teacher, asked for his seat and dropped his bag off. Before he had a chance to sit Will was perched on the desk in front of him with a concerned look on his face, Nico's expression still the same emotionless wall it had been since he arrived. 

"I didn't see you walk in." He said, sitting in the seat below the blond boy. 

"Where were you at lunch?!" Will demanded 

"Asleep."

"What happened?!" 

Nico was hesitant to respond but reluctantly replied, "Anxiety attack, i thought the nurse told you?" 

"Are you okay?" Will's voice softened and he looked into Nico's dark brown eyes with sympathy. 

Nico did the opposite, his expression hardened as he replied, "Why do you care? You've known me for half a day?" 

Will didn't get a chance to reply, as the teacher called everyone to their seats, he looked at Nico as if to say 'this isn't over yet punk' with his eyes. 

 

The rest of the class period was boring besides the occasional moments where Nico would catch Will staring at him. Every time he did, Will would blush, pretending to look back at his book but only for a few moments and then his eyes would avert back to the small fiery Italian boy. Nico did not understand Wills fascination with him.

 

'Stop staring at him,' Will's brain told him.  
'But he's so pretty,' his heart replied. Oh gods what was Will gonna do. He felt himself slowly wanting to know more about the smaller boy. Every time Nico's dark eyes met his, Will would blush, leaving a very confused and oblivious Nico Di Angelo. 

Class went by fast as Will daydreamed and stared at his mysterious crush. He watched as Nico brushed his pencil in sketch stroke across a sheet of watercolor paper. 'What was he drawing? Would he let me see? I want to see Nico's sketch book, i bet the art is amazing!!' Will thought to himself, causing him to fall into yet another another day dream. His eyes moved to the window, staring absentmindedly at the courtyard outside. 

 

One day and Will was already fascinated and intrigued, wanting to know everything about his new acquaintance. Though he was worried that the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"WILL? Are you dead?" Nico said, waving his hands in front of Will's face, trying to get a reaction. 

Will didn't move his head or eyes but replied, "I thought Jason said you were the death boy?"

"Gods Will that nickname is terrible!"

"Well too bad Death Boy Di Angelo, it's sticking."  
Nico sighed in disappointment, obviously conceding and letting Will win, this time..

"I'm gonna walk back to the dorms wanna come with?" 

"Yea sure, which dorm room are you in Nico?" 

"Um this one.." Nico pulled out a campus map, pointing to a circled cabin, dorm house #113. 

"13 seems to be my number." He added 

"Your dorm isn't that far from mine, i'm in 107. I'll walk with you so you know which one is yours."

As they wandered the halls of the dormitory, Will explained how each member of the history club had named their dorm room after the gods. 

"Number 101 is Zeus, it's where Jason stays and he's basically blond superman so it seemed fitting." Nico chuckled, it was the first time Will had heard his laugh and it took him by surprise. Will blushed and continued describing all the other dorms.

"Dorm seven is one of the Apollo rooms. I don't have my own room but i share the common space with a couple other people. One of my house mates Arabella and i are starting a band!" 

“They allow co-ed dorms?” Nico asked in shock.

“No, Arabella is the girlfriend of my roommate and she's like a sister to me. They basically share the room and since i'm gay they aren't threatened by my presence. We mostly jam together and annoy the neighbors.” Will chuckled.

"I can't really sing or play instruments at all, my dad got me to play the piano when i was younger but i never really stuck with it." Nico said, looking down at his shuffling feet. 

"You draw right?" Will asked noticing Nico's plummeting mood and changing the subject. 

"Yea i do, i was disappointed to miss my art class today i was really excited." 

"Im sure you will love it, Ms. Iris is really good at her craft, my roommates were trying to make a new color because she inspired them to try new things. I think they have the same period as you.”

"Your room sounds crazy, i hope mine doesn't get that wild i need a calm environment, you know because of the over stimulation.."

"You're in luck than your dorm is empty, you're the only one who lives there at the moment." Nico's head raised.

The two boys made it to the end of the hall and their eyes fell on a small black door with no lights or any signs of life. And Nico looked up at Will with a slight glow in his eyes, "It’s perfect," he whispered. Nico ran up to the door and started to unlock his new home for the next 2 years and 6 months. 

Will ran up after him and yelled "Welcome Nico Di Angelo to dorm 113, now renamed, the Hades Cabin." Nico giggled again, the same giggle that Will had officially decided was his favorite sound in the whole world. 

Nico opened the door to his new dorm. It was perfect for him. There was no one else there and it was the last dorm in the row so not many people would walk by. He liked his privacy. 

"Wow dude you got this place to yourself? It's pretty sweet. Are you like secretly rich?" Will asked jokingly. 

"Something like that.." Nico trailed off. He noticed his few belongings in bags by the door, probably brought over by the bell hop person that took them from him this morning. "You should get going Will, i have to unpack and shower." 

"Oh god, sorry, yea. Just so you should know if you're caught outside past curfew you get suspended." Will looked up at Nico, "I'll see you tomorrow Death Boy." And then he left before Nico could mention his distaste for that nickname. 

'For Mr. Di Angelo:  
I hope you enjoy your stay here. Your mother decided to rent you out a apartment on campus. We hope your school schedule is to your liking. This dorm is a single so you will not have any room mates. Curfew is at 10:00pm. Everything you will need will be in the Quad or the Cafeteria. As this is a closed campus, family can only visit on weekends and you may not leave at any time unless signed out by an adult or a teacher takes you out on a field trip. If you go to class and follow these rules, you will have a wonderful time at Dalton Private High School, one of the most prestigious private boarding schools in New York  
\- Mr. Anderson, head of the Arts and Music department' 

Nico laid the note down on the desk in front of him and headed up to his room. It indeed was a single with everything Nico could have needed including a tv. It was 8:30 and since Nico only attended 2 classes that day so he didn't have much homework, instead he headed up to his new bed and fell asleep. 

After his 7th alarm went off, Nico dragged himself out of his burrito style wrapped blankets, changed his shirt, pulled on a sweater and rushed outside. Nico threw himself out of the door and right into Will Solace.

"DAMN DUDE, you scared the shit out of me." Will hugged Nico to his chest, causing a rosy pink stain to spread across his cheeks. Nico refused to look up at the taller boy, not willing to show his new acquaintance that he was being affected by the physical contact. Will quickly pulled the little Italian away from his chest and instead grabbed Nico's face. 

"Are you okay?" Will said, actually concerned for his safety. 

'Wow his hands are so warm, it's a nice comparison to the cold air conditioned  
atmosphere. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NICO damn i'm too gay for this.' Instead of saying what he was thinking, Nico reluctantly pulled Will's hands from his face and assured Will he was fine. 

"Let's go get some hot coco from the cafeteria, classes don't start for another 30 minutes." Will suggested, trying and get rid of any awkward tension and succeeding.

"I would like that," Nico replied. 

'I made Nico blush,' Will was so embarrassed. He literally ran into Nico then to make sure he was okay, Will cupped Nico's face in his hands which made blood race to both of their cheeks. 

Will would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing Nico in that moment but then his head fell back into the cold reality that was the fact that he had known the boy for a total of one day, which he was passed out for most of. 'One fucking day Solace, it's been one day calm yourself. Don't get excited. What if he's straight?' Will thought to himself as they walked together towards the hot chocolate bar inside. 

"This stuff is addictive," Will warned. "They only sell it during December so enjoy it now, maybe it will warm your dead emo insides."

"Haha you're SO funny, comedy gold right here guys take notes, William Solace, America's greatest comedian. I can practically see the reality show now." Nico plastered the biggest fake smile he could physically handle and winked at the taller boy. 

"Yea yea, just shut up and drink you're hot choclety milk."


	3. Artsy Boys Have a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short because it seemed like a good place to end it but theres a wierd time jump where you get to see both Nico and Will's first periods i hope that it wasnt too confusing!!   
> Anyways enjoy <3
> 
> -Adrien

After an interesting morning Will walked Nico to his first period before going to the music building for his guitar class. Will loved music. No matter what he was feeling he could express it through his songs. He also loved how temporary his music was. It wasn't like a piece of art that you could touch or burn or throw away. Will vibrated the molecules of the air to create sound that traveled out to express everything he was feeling. He loved the science and the making of music, both were very important and fascinating. 

Will walked into his class and sat down to tune his guitar. He didn't want to talk to anyone so he asked if he could use one of the few practice rooms in the building for figuring out a song on his own and his teacher gladly accepted his request. 

Will walked into Practice Room #3 and positioned himself on the piano bench. Taking a deep breath, his fingers started to pluck at his guitar. He didn't realize what he was playing but he found himself singing the old song "Autumn Leaves" by Nat King Cole. 

The falling leaves drift by my window  
The falling leaves of red and gold  
I see your lips the summer kisses  
The sunburned hands I used to hold

Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall

Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall

I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall

Will finished his song and sighed. He was thinking about Nico. Still only a day and he was captured in the thoughts of the small Italian boy. Will sat in the practice room and played singing songs that reminded him of his new friend. Will heard the bell ring. Yes! Will thought to himself. Second period! He put his guitar away and ran to the main building, hoping to have some time to chat with Nico.

 

Nico said farewell to Will and headed into his first period art class. Most of the people had taken seats in long scattered desks around the room. Nico, not knowing where to sit, headed to the front of the class to meet the teacher Will told him about. Her name was Ms. Iris and she was a legend in the art world for being "The Great Goddess of Color." Nico felt calm in her presence which was very rare. He figured he would actually like one of his teachers for once. 

Nico got his assigned seat in the back corner of the class at a small single person desk. 

"Class grab out a sketch book and i'll give you the rubric for a new project. I like to call it "The 9 Muses." Use whatever art medium you like to create a portrait of someone you look up to, someone you love, or even just a friend you want to immortalise with your art."

Nico pulled out his sketchbook and decided to work on a portrait of Will. Nico loved Will's look. It was a stile Nico could never truly achieve. It was a happy and glowing look that Nico was excited to capture. 

Ms. Iris spent the whole period talking to the class about ideas they could use for the portrait. Nico didn't even realise he was chewing on his pencil, he was so entranced by her brilliant suggestions. 

After what seemed like no time at all the bell rang for first period to be over. Nico quickly grabbed his bag and walked down the hall still sketching from memory the image of Will. 

He made it to second period in record time. Nico rushed to get the final details on the drawing but he wasn't fast enough. 

The blond walked through the door and was greeted by the sight of Nico sitting at his desk sketching something in a book. Will sat in the in front of the smaller boy but before he could get a good look at what he was drawing, Nico's paint covered hands pulled the book off his desk. 

"What you up to?" Will said playfully as he looked at the now closed book. 

"None of your business Solace." Nico said back as his usually frowning mouth turned up in a smirk. "If you really must know its an art project for my art class." Nico raised his hands and wiggled his small rainbow fingers , "hence the mess going on here." 

‘I love his little Italian accent so much, its so cute!! Why does he have to be so cute it's really very unfair.’ Will thought as Nico spoke. "How was your first day? I heard nude studies was a class, is that what you're in?" Will asked playfully.

Nico sighed. "It's just a normal painting class but i like it so far." 

"That's good, i just had guitar class. It's so fun. It's essentially just free play for me because i picked up the instrument so quickly that i'm too advanced for all the classes." 

"Wow you are so humble.." Nico teased.

"Hey i can't fight the fact that i'm amazing at guitar like you can't fight the fact that you're adorable." As soon as Will said it he regretted it. He didn't even know for sure if Nico was interested in guys at all. 

The bell rang moments after the words left Will's lips saving both of the boys any awkward conversation for now but that didn't stop Nico from being cherry red.

Soon enough break came along. Will lead Nico to where their friends were but sat a little ways away to eat his food. Nico decided to sit by him, since he felt closest to Will anyways. 

"Are you gonna be okay today?" Will asked quietly. Nico didn't know what he was talking about but felt the sincerity in his voice.

"What do you mean?" 

"Yesterday you had a panic attack, i was hoping it wouldn't happen again."

Nico was caught off guard "Oh yeah. I'll l probably be fine. Yesterday was just stressful." Nico prayed to the gods it wouldn't happen again. 

"If it does you have to let me stay with you in the health office." Will was looking at Nico now. "I felt awful leaving you there. Leaving a patient alone without the proper care they deserve is irresponsible." 

"But Wil-" 

"Tsk tsk, Nico Di Angelo if you ever are in danger like that again i'm staying by your side till you are better. You must accept and agree, doctors orders." 

Nico snickered, "Fine fine you win, doctors orders."


	4. Nothings Fine Im Torn

It had been two weeks since Nico transferred and Will's infatuation had not passed. He walked into history excited to see the smaller boy. He didn't show up during first period to hang out with Will like he got in the habit of doing during work days in art and Will began to worry. He realised he was probably presenting his art project that he's been working so hard on. 

Will pushed his curly hair out of his face and waited for the Death Boy to show up. A new student walked into class with blonde hair and a sour expression on his lips. He slithered his way to Mr. Brunner disapprovingly and handed him a piece of paper, what i assumed is a class list. 'God i hope he's not transferring in this guy makes me uncomfortable. Ive got a bad feeling about this.' Will thought.

Moments later Nico walked in. His pace was fast but his eyes down and before Will could warn him he ran straight into the grumpy new classmate. 

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU- wait a minute.." The boys voice changed from angry to manipulative. "Aren't you the little fag in my fifth period? YOU ARE! Great, now i have two classes with you." 

Nico's face went from his normal shy look to pure terror. His normally black eyes were blazed with fear and anger. He began rubbing at his wrists and Will knew something was wrong. 

Will got up from my desk and stepped in between the two and grabbed Nico's hand protectively. "What the hell did you just call my friend?!" He demanded in a tone that was loud and filled with anger. 

"I called him a useless, no good, unloved, weak, helpless little faggot. What are you gonna do about it?" He snickered.

Will wanted to punch that smug grin off his face.

"OCTAVIAN! Get down to the principals office right this second i do not permit that language in my classroom!" Mr. Brunner screamed from behind his desk. Damn that mans got a voice, the entire class fell silent right as the bell rang. 

Will nodded at him with a small smile, as a thank you, and started walked with Nico to their desks. 

"See you in PE, Nico.." Octavian hissed and Will almost didn't notice the feeling of his friend's hand shaking at his words. 

"Who is that guy?" Will asked

Nico looked down, "He's just this guy that got the idea that i was checking him out." He started to blush. "I WASNT THOUGH I SWEAR IT WASNT LIKE THAT- well i am gay, but not for him. What is with straight guys and assuming that being gay means i want to have sex with them. I would rather get my dick cut off." 

'Omg he actually is gay!! I wonder if he would consider going out with me?' Will thought to himself, 'damn it William now is not the time' "How long has this been going on?" He asked instead 

"About a week." Nico sighed, the taller boy could tell this was bothering him so Will made a mental note to bring comfort food and a movie to his dorm later. For now, Will gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to the lesson. I didn't let go of Nico's hand all of class. 

 

‘I can't believe Octavian is in TWO OF MY CLASSES he already messes with me in 5th.’ Nico thought to himself. ‘Thank god for Will, who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there..' Nico looked down at his and Will's conjoined hands. The blonde was warm and soft and Nico felt safe when he touched him. He acted as his glowing guardian angel these past few weeks and Nico was grateful for it. 

The bell rang and Will, unfortunately, let go of Nico's still shaking hands. 

Nico had grown attached to him and believed that he may even be developing a crush on him. I'm too scared to tell him. What if he's grossed out!?! Oh god it's s best not to worry about it right now, i have other things to be freaking out over. He thought, suppressing and ignoring the problematic for another day.

Nico was sad when fifth period came along. He sat on one of the locker room benches with his head down and his knees shaking. Octavian had been bullying him about that dumb “checking him out” incident for a few days now and Nico had the bruises to prove it. Will had been so kind earlier that day but Nico knew his guardian angel wouldn't always be there for him.

Nico decided he wasn't going to sit and wait to be beat up so he grabbed his bag and left the locker rooms. 

It was a typically beautiful day outside but Nico didn't like the sun. He grew up inside. It was too dangerous to go out when your father is Italy's number 1 mob/casino boss. Nico opted to go to his art teacher's room and found that it was empty. Nico sighed in relief. It was probably Ms. Iris’s prep period. 

"Hello Nico, dont get me wrong i'm happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" Ms. Iris said with a smile. “Shouldn't’ you be in class?” 

"Um," Nico shuddered a bit, "i was wondering if i could sit at my desk and work on the inspiration project?" 

Ms. Iris smiled at his request. "SURE THING!! Sorry i'm a bit excited. You have so much artistic passion for someone so small. Mind if i take a look?" 

Nico nodded so Iris grabbed his portfolio and looked through at all of his sketches and the project. Her eyes widened a little and Nico resisted the urge to pull the portrait out of her hands. 

The picture was an oil painting of Will. His curly blonde hair looked shaggy but stylish and he had a bright orange history club t shirt on. His face had a bright smile but his eyes looked worried. It was an expression Nico received often from him. Will was staged in practice room 3 all of the same graffiti was there and Will had his large acoustic guitar resting on his lap. The only three colours used in the painting were: tinted grays for the background and the pants; shades of yellow for his skin, shirt, and hair; and azure blue for his eyes. The contrast pulled the viewer in, making it the focal point of the painting. 

Nico and Ms. Iris exchanged ideas and criticism about how to improve the painting but not much was changed. The only thing left was for Nico to do the designs and stickers on his guitar. He sighed with satisfaction and disappointment as the bell to end fifth period rang. 

Nico walked to his sixth period with a small smile. Art was the only hobby that he believed he was even decent at.

He shuffled into sixth period and, as usual was confronted by Will. 

"How was fifth period? That little rat didn't touch you did he?" Will spoke softly but his voice was harsh. 

"I’m fine." Nico shoved at will playfully but kept his composure stern. "I skipped anyways. I went into to art room to finish up the project due on Monday." 

"Neeks.. it’s not good to ditch." Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Oh for fucks sake. I just didn't want to get hurt. I have an excuse. Go to your desk, you're e going to get worry sweat on me." Will sighed and walked off to his own seat halfway across the room. 

The rest of the period was boring. After it was over, Nico headed to his dirty dorm to finish his homework and make some popcorn for his and Will's secret movie night. 

As he walked he held his portfolio next to him, he didn't want it to get messed up in his bag so he was holding it in his small icy fingers. Before he could really understand what was happening, the folder was snatched from his bag. 

"Hey fag, didn't see you in fifth.." 

Will entered Nico's cabin at around 8:30. Tonight was becoming their annual movie night where they sat and watched Disney movies. So far Nico's favourite was Hercules. He said that hades reminded him of his dad. 

Out of the few movie meetups that they had watched Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and Will's favourite: Tangled. Nico told Will that he looked like a genderbent Rapunzel and called him “Sunny Boy” for the rest of the week. 

Today was different though. When Will walked into room 113 he found Nico sitting at the edge of his bed holding the remains of a painting in his small fingers. 

Will dropped his bags of food and rushed to his sad looking friend. 

“Neeks, what happened? Are you okay?” Will sat down but Nico didn't even acknowledge that he was there, he just kept staring down at the torn up painting in his hands. 

“Is that your art project?” Nico nodded slowly and handed the pieces to Will without looking at them. 

Will held the painting in his hands and organised the sections on the bed to see what it would have looked like if it wasn't vandalised. Will's eyes grew when he realised what the painting was of. 

It was a portrait of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were pre written thats why they all came out on the same day but now updates are gonna be a but slower. I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters! 
> 
> -Adrien


	5. PaNICO (get it, panic.. nico...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {TRIGGER WARNING}  
> panic, panic, panic, panic,  
> Im sorry for panic  
> Also im sorry for shorter chapter i wasnt feeling great and its been a while because i just finised finals  
> SCHOOL OVER BITCHES!!!

Will stared in awe at the portrait and wished desperately he had a time machine so that he could have seen the portrait in its former glory. The torn up paper was wet with tears but Nico was not crying. Will looked at the dissociated boy beside him. 

“Neeks… it’s beautiful.” Will pulled Nico into his lap, which has become a common occurrence for Will to do when Nico is feeling stressed. “Please don't feel sad, we can fix this. We can go to Ms. Iris or-” 

Will was cut off by the sight of Nico’s face. His pale skin tainted with harsh purples underneath his eyes and a string of red coming from his nose and lips. His face showed no expression and his eyes were clouded over. It was like he was looking but not seeing. Nico blinked. 

“Nico w-what happened?” Will's voice got caught in his throat. He let his fingers graze softly over the smaller boys lips wiping away all the blood. The injuries were fairly fresh and the blood pooled onto the pads of his fingertips. Nico looked at the blood and blinked again. 

Will, snapping out of his stupor, stood up while holding Nico bridal style and carried him to his own dorm. Busting through the door, Will layed Nico in his bed gently and thanked whatever god exists for his roommates absence. He doesn't need them to be all up in his medical grill. 

Will's father wanted him to be a doctor like him so he had expensive medical and first aid training but he's never needed to use it until now. Will grabbed his first aid supplies and began tending to Nico’s wounds. 

“Nico i need you to tell me where besides your face you are hurt.” 

Nico blinked up at the ceiling. 

“Can you at least point to any other areas where you may possibly have gotten injured? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.” 

Nico looked away from the ceiling to Will's face with unfocused eyes and pointed to his chest and stomach, then returned his gaze to the scene above him. It was obvious that Nico was in shock but Will didn't know how to help with that. He's never been that good with emotional trauma. The physical trauma on the other hand, he could work with that. 

“Nico i need you to take off your shirt so i can see okay? I don't want to do it without your consent, please.” Will pleaded to his friend. 

The pale boy tried to remove the dark item of clothing but the struggled far too much and Will had to help. As soon as the shirt was off, Will got a good look at what he was dealing with

A large purple, green, and black bruise marked Nicos beautiful porcelain skin right above the belly button and a mass of dried and fresh blood adorned his upper chest. Will probably didnt notice before because of the black t-shirt. He needed to clean that first it has the highest risk of infection. 

“Okay these towelettes are soaked with infection fighters and medical alcohol, it may sting a bit or a lot depending on how deep the cuts are. I won't know until they are clean so just hang on okay?”

Will cleaned the cuts and Nico didn't even flinch. Will had barely even noticed all of the cuts, he was too busy looking up close and cleaning out all of the individual slices to notice the big picture. 

Nicos chest had the words “Useless” carved into it.

While Will went to the health office to get more supplies for his face, obviously still oblivious to the meticulously placed injuries on his friend's chest, Nico went to the mirror because he knew. He saw his tormentor’s expression behind his eyes still. He heard his voice ringing in his ears telling him he doesn't deserve the air he breathes. “Nobody could ever love a broken boy.” 

Nico had to get away but he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Right and left were figments of the imagination and then Nico was falling, or maybe floating, to a rougher surface. Panic rose in his chest as he grabbed for anything that could help him get out. He wished his tears would open a whole in the floor. He cried his eyes out as he begged the world to take him away. He wanted to disappear, be forgotten, float lifelessly and ignorant like a summer breeze. 

Then it was bright, much too bright for Nico's worn eyes. Through the blur he saw Will. Picking his panicked body from the floor and he saw his friend’s eyes widen in shock when he saw Nico's chest, and then Will began to cry. Inaudible words came out of Will's mouth as Nico drifted out of consciousness. 

“Nico please…” Will hugged his limp friend to his chest and laid on the bed. He couldn't let go of him, not yet. He had seen far too much and Nico needed rest. Pale fists were clenched to Wills shirt subconsciously forcing him to stay and the blonde easily complied. 

Will wouldn't leave Nico tonight. For now they both were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU TELL I HAD A BAD DAY  
> IS IT OBVIOUS  
> i always hurt my babys RIGHT IN THE EMOTIONS when im having a bad day so welcome to the land of angst.


	6. The Pixar and Disney Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my angst hole cleared itself up a bit, heres a chapter that is half rough stuff and half fluff. I hope you like it!

Nico woke up warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes to soft glowing face. Nico and Will were touching nose to nose and hugging each other tightly. 

The raven haired boy pulled his arm out from under his friends much much warmer one and traced his cold fingers along Will’s facial features. Will stirred and moaned slightly in his sleep causing Nico to pull his hand back blushing. Again with the blushing. He guessed that it was one of the downsides of being so pale. It's painfully obvious when someone gets him hot and bothered. 

Will opened an eye to see Nico deep in thought and dusted in a light blush. The blonde brought his warm hand to his friends face and mimics what Nico had done to him only a second ago. Will softs the smaller boys cheek with his thumb and Nico looked up at him with big eyes, no longer clouded with fear and sadness. 

“I'd hate to ruin a beautiful morning, Angel… but you have to tell me what happened last night.” 

Nico turned his head down to Will’s chest and the fog began to roll into his eyes pulling Nico from this world and right into outer space. 

Will grabbed Nico's face fully and pulled him back up to meet his gaze, but gently given his now healing bruises. “Angel? Nico? Please don't leave me. I have to know what happened! I have to know that you're okay!” 

Nico snapped. 

“YOU WANNA KNOW IF I'M OKAY? Look at me Will! Look at my body and my life. I'm a mess! I don't even feel real anymore!” Nico pulled away from Will's arms and started crying. His feet draped off the edge of the bed and didn't even touch the ground. The fog from his eyes melted into rain as tears fell from his worn face. Every time he tried to wipe his cheeks he winced and remembered the bruising. “I'm just an object. I don't matter. Nobody can or will ever love a broken boy, now can they?” 

Will didn't know what to say. He had ALWAYS prided himself on his ability to deal with emotions and see when his friends were feeling bad. It was different with Nico, he has known him for quite some time and has grown to care deeply for the smaller, more detached, boy but still he could never tell what Nico was feeling. It really irked him. But finally he was opening up.

“Nico please,” Will started as an attempt to gather his wits, “please calm down Angel… i'm here, you’re safe. You aren't broken and even if you were i wouldn't love you any less.” Will sat up as well and placed himself behind the smaller and hugged his much too thin torso into himself. Nico leaned into the warmth and accepted the comfort willingly. 

“It was that guy from our history class… ya know? Otavi-nnnah!” Nico grunted and clutched his head. As memories flashed through his head of the attack. It took a moment before he could continue. “He j-jumped me before i got into my d-dorm. He pushed me down. He tore up my portrait of you for art. I alr-ready got it ch-checked off with Ms. Iris but i was gonna give it to you as a gift. Then he lif-fted my shirt and cut into my skin there.” Nicos studdering mouth and hyperventilating chest slowed a bit as he covered his hand over where the word was carved on his ribs. “He kept saying th-things. Mean things. I don't want to repeat them… don't make me.” Nico sobbed harder. Will shushed him lovingly and pet his raven black hair as Nico spat out more word vomit. 

“I came here to escape my father and his abuse and i run into the same problem here? What's the point?” Nico looked down at the ground. He was calmer now but words and voices echoed through his mind like he was in a cave. He remembered his father and mother fighting for the first time and how she always lost to him. Everyone lost to him and now because of his father he himself, in his entirety, was lost. 

Will placed a kiss to Nico's back and sighed. He could feel that his friends heart rate had fallen back down to its normal speed (which was still abnormally quick) and his breathing finally had a recognisable pattern. “You don't have to tell me more, i'm sorry for forcing it. Im very worried about you. Just know you can always talk to me okay? I'll always be your support and i'll always keep you safe. ‘The problems or your past art your business, the problems of your future are my privilege.” Nico giggled at Wills emotional speech. 

“Did you just quote Sherlock at me?” Nico laughed harder now while the taller boy smiled into his bouncing back. 

“Yeah and obviously it made you feel better.” Nico laughed softer but still smiled as brightly as he could given the situation.

“Thank you for everything Will.” 

“My pleasure Angel.” 

“What's the new nickname?” Nico turned around in Will’s arms to look at him. “I thought i was Death Boy?” 

“Well Angels are dead right? Also your last name literally translates to angel so i thought it suited you!”

Nico face palmed and continued laughing at Will’s response. 

Will decided to change the subject, “Do you wanna finish the movie marathon? I know it's Saturday and not Friday night but i have How To Train Your Dragon? It’s not disney but i think you would really like it!” Nico nodded. 

Nico did end up really liking How To Train Your Dragon. Will kept comparing Nico to Toothless because of his initial standoffish attitude and the whole black hair black clothes thing. Nico compared Will to Astrid only on the basis of the fact that they both had blonde hair. 

That's how Will and Nico started having sleepovers. The two would watch Disney movies until midnight and then they would sleep and wake up to watch Pixar. Both of the boys realised that their closeness was not normal for most teenagers of the same sex. They cuddled and even kissed each other on the cheek occasionally but neither of them commented on it. They were just happy as is.

Nico was sad when both How To Train Your Dragon movies were over and he had to return to his own dorm because Will had a test to study for.

“Do i HAVE to go?” Nico pouted. He rolled over into Will's chest hoping his snuggling would convince him to let Nico stay. 

Will was at a crossroads on one hand he could study and cram for his test on Monday… on the other he could cuddle with his adorable little angel for the rest of the day… what was he going to do??

“You don't have to leave, only if you help me study for my Geometry Test in the morning.” Will decide. It felt like a nice compromise, he could spend time with Neeks and also study for his test. Nico hastily agreed to this idea. Nico was happy just being with Will. 

They only studied for an hour.

“I think you're good on formulas, want to take a break and get some ice cream?” Nico said at last. He threw out his hand and grabbed Wills and dragged him off the bed and out the door before even hearing a response. 

“NICO YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND PLEASE ANGEL!!” Will laughed as they raced through the corridor and down the stairs. 

“You need to relax Sunshine. It's a nice day out and you deserve a treat.” Nico giggled along with his friend. His heart felt light and full of happiness which was an occurrence that has started happening more and more. 

The campus they had was built like a small town, with shops with clothes and food and recreational activities. All the stores were run by the school and were there to provide for the students. One of the few options was an ice cream parlour.

They stepped into the shop and was hit by a nice cool artificial breeze. It was a nice contrast to the hot weather outside. There was a girl about their age behind the counter who seemed to take a liking to Will. Nico rolled his eyes. 

“What can i get you sir?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“I would like a medium rocky road and Angel? What would you like?” Will squeezed Nico's hand looked down asking for a reply. 

“Um… i would like a small strawberry cheesecake with mochi.” Nico said in a smaller voice than usual. Will had forgotten exactly how comfortable Nico had become with him. His anxiety was lost when they were alone together but right now he could tell his friend was definitely on edge. 

“That will be 7.56 please,” the shop worker said, again only to Will. She smiled at him and blatantly ignored how the two boys in front of her were acting. Nico looked at his feet and tried to ignore the jealousy bubbling in his throat. He had to remember that Will wasn't his. 

Will reached into his pocket to pay for the treat but Nico put in hand on his arm, stopping him from grabbing his money. “Let me.” Nico grabbed his dad's ATM card and signed off for the food. Will smiled and grabbed the bowls and the two walked outside to find a bench.

“That poor girl wrote her number on my ice cream.” Nico looked at the side of his friend's cardboard bowl and saw the number printed over the shops logo. “Poor girl doesn't know i'm gay.” Will laughed and Nico choked on a piece of mochi and then laughed along awkwardly. 

Will's eyes scanned the square and fell upon a familiar head of blonde hair. Will grabbed Nico’s hand and quickly dragged him off of of the bench and back towards the dorm house. 

“WILL! what are you doing?” 

“I saw Octavian and i wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't want him to see you, especially not on what looks like a date with me. Sorry if i scared you.” 

“It's fine, Will. Thank you.” Nico smiled. But it was a sad smile. Wills protection and care reminded him of Hazel and reminded him how much he missed her. He wanted her back from the grasp of the devil. He wished he wasn't such a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Will and Nico's parents are gonna show up after the climax of the story. What do you think the climax is going to be? Why do you think they will show up?


	7. Fights and Franks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst because i felt like it, sorry guys. More light hearted chapters ahead i promise!

Will walked Nico back to his dorm slowly. Nico was still having a hard time with the idea of going back to his dorm. After what happened last time he was there, well his anxiety was justified. 

He walked in, holding Will’s hand and sighed sadly. His bed and carpet still had blood stains. It scared the hell out of Nico. 

“I'm gonna clean this up… you should go, Will.” 

“I can help if you want?” The taller boy offered, but his friend really just wanted to be alone. Nico shook his head and Will got the idea. 

Using the bleach and soap from the laundry room down the hall, Nico scrubbed at the stains on the floor until his hands were raw and the sun went down. He didn't want cabin inspectors to come tomorrow morning to find a big stain, then the directors would ask questions and he wasn't ready for that.

Octavian’s attack had a lasting impact on Nico, and not a good one. Nico found himself listening for any noise or indication that he was going to be jumped again. Whenever something fell over or someone was walking on the floor above him, Nico would end up cowering under the bed or running to hide in the closet like he did as a child.

Nico finally got the stain mostly out of the carpet and changed his sheets but he was still too restless. He didn't want to go to classes tomorrow and he didn't want to see his tormentor. 

Nico grabbed out his phone and sent a text. 

From: Nico   
Can i call you?   
I know it's late. 

His phone lit up with the caller I.D. 

“Hey Nico, what's up?” Jason said in a sleepy voice. It was almost one in the morning, Nico wasn't surprised that the older boy was tired.

“I can't sleep.” 

“I got that kid, you wanna tell me whats keepin you up?” Even though Nico rarely spoke to Jason, and when he did it was only a few short sentences, Nico greatly appreciated the patience the blonde boy had for him. 

“Octavian.” Nico replied quietly. 

“That asshole.” Jason snarled, suddenly sounding much more awake. “Did that little rat do anything to hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt you.” Along with Jason’s almost yelling, Nico could hear Percy waking up in the background asking who Octavian hurt and who Jason was talking to. Jason answered both questions with one word: Nico. 

“He didn't hurt me.” Nico lied. He didn't want to upset his friends. There was no point. He wasn't worth the trouble. 

“You would tell us if he did right?” Percy asked, taking the phone from Jason. 

“Yeah.” Nico lied again. 

His ‘not so little fib’ didn't keep up long for he forgot that someone on the now forming “Team Nico” already knew what Octavian had done. Will, Jason, and Percy found Nico sitting at their usual lunch table alone and, like usual, without food. 

“WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?” Jason demanded, grabbing Nico’s wrist and pulling him up so he was standing. 

Nico weakly tried to pull Jason's hand away from his own but failed to do so. The unwanted contact burned like a cigarette on his skin. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US HE ATTACKED YOU MULTIPLE TIMES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE'S BEEN BULLYING YOU?” Percy joined in. 

Nick stared at the two boys who were now much too close. Everything was much too loud and he was much to small. It was just, all in all, too much. Nico blinked and became determined not to cry. He detached himself from Jason and looked up with an expression cold as stone. 

“Doesn't matter.” Nico shrugged. 

It was Will who spoke next. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER?” Will grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and pulled Nico close to his face. “Angel, you matter so much, why don't you see that?” Will sounded so hurt and Nico was tempted to cave in but the stinging of Nico's skin from the contact was, again, too much and he pushed Will away. 

“Please d-don't touch me.” Nico pressed his palms into his shoulders as an attempt to wipe away the burning sensation, but winced and was reminded of the cuts that were formed on his chest. 

Will’s eyes began to water as his frustration grew. Why couldn't Nico see how loved he was? Why wouldn't he let Will comfort him!?!

Will stupidly voiced his opinions. 

“WHY WON'T YOU LET US HELP YOU? YOU CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN! LET ME HELP YOU. YOU'RE BEING SELFISH AND IMMATURE AND INCONSIDERATE! You can't do this alone.” 

Nico looked up blank faced and just whispered, “Watch me” before walking away. 

Will paced back and forth in the campus lot. He had been doing this for so long that there was a small indent in the ground from where his shoes had kicked up the dirt that once rested there. “UGHHH why did i say that? How could i be so stupid?” Will protested out loud. Jason and Percy looked at each other with a similar expression of “god this guy is an idiot.” 

In reality, Will knew exactly why he was so upset. He knew why he had lashed out. Nico wouldn’t let Will touch him and it broke the taller boy. He snapped because in his head he thought ‘if i'm gonna lose Nico, i'm losing him on my terms.’ 

Will always thought it would be a lot easier to push people away then lose them, but boy was he wrong. He tried to push Nico and instead he was left to deal with the heart shattering consequences. 

Will had lost the love he worked so hard to gain.

Nico was more lost than ever. 

The small Italian wandered halls and parts of the school he had never been to before until he ended up in the art room, Ms. Iris’s room. 

She smiled so brightly but Nico didn't reciprocate it. He didn't feel like smiling. He didn't really feel like anything. He pulled out the torn parts of the project and placed them on the desk in front of her. Nico saw her gasp but didn't hear the words that followed afterwards.

He just turned back around and walked to the dorm house, not hearing a single sound that left his teacher's mouth. 

Nico didn't really know how long it took him to get to his destination. He spent the whole walk spaced out and going on autopilot until he woke up where he wanted to be when he left his art class. 

Nico sat on the top of the dorm houses, three stories above the ground. His feet dangled off the edge and he felt almost free. He had the control here. 

After a while of sitting and thinking, Nico heard crunching of the gravel on the rooftop. He turned to see who it was who was making the noise and prayed it wasn't anyone he knew. Unfortunately for him it was someone he knew, but not someone he knew very well, he thanked the gods that it wasn't Octavian. 

“Hey Nico, didn't expect to see you up here…” Frank nervously walked up to the edge to where Nico was but not close enough to be in his space. The smaller boy was thankful for that.

Nico had never really talked to Frank. They only had one class together but the taller boy sat on the other side of the room and had no reason to really to strike up conversation with him. Frank seemed nice and loyal but Nico didn't know for sure since this was the first time they had spoken. 

“Hey Frank.” Nico nodded back to the much taller boy. 

“Are you okay? I've never seen anyone up here but me. Why are you sitting so close to the edge? You're gonna get caught.” The whole time he spoke he seemed almost hesitant about saying anything. Frank was looking at Nico curiously and in his eyes Nico almost thought he saw fear. 

Nico scooted away from the edge and closer towards Frank and the older physically stiffened. 

“You ok?” Nico asked. 

“Honestly?” Frank asked back, Nico nodded. “Honestly… you scare me. You have your own world and it is full of all of this negative energy that just surrounds you. It’s spooky. I think I'm the one who should be asking if you're ok.”

Nico shook his head with a simple “Mm fine.” 

“If you don't want to talk that's okay, but i know something's up with you. Also, just so you know the other guys are really worried about you. Will especially.” Nico looked up at Frank sharply, almost hurting his neck, at hearing Will’s name. 

Frank was getting up now and Nico knew the conversation was over. The older waved goodbye with a slight smile and walked down the steps to the dorms. Nico was alone again. He didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Looking out onto the vast panoramic view from the top of the building, Nico thought about how much he missed his mom and half sister, his family. He missed them more than anything. Nico looked at the ground and jumped back from the edge in surprise. 

Someone down there was looking up at him. Was it really? It can't be! Nico protested to himself. 

He creeped up to the edge again and looked for the person he saw only to find no one. 

Nico was seeing things. There's no way the person he saw was really there. After all, why would Hazel be in America? Let alone at his school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like i was neglecting the other characters in this story so theres Percy, Jason, and Frank. Im gonna have the girls in soon (Piper Annabeth and Calypso) and then the climax of the story will be comin up!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoied. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, was Hazel really there? Or was Nico just seeing things? 
> 
> Or maybe both?


End file.
